


Punishing Dr. Hart

by TrueBlue08



Series: The Sexual Exploitation of Dr. Hart [1]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Authority Figures, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Public Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Stocks, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlue08/pseuds/TrueBlue08
Summary: Please Read TagsWhen Dr. Zoe Hart ruins the founders day parade, Lavon and the citizens of Bluebell show her how they deal with troublemakers.





	Punishing Dr. Hart

“Lavon, come on be reasonable,” Dr. Zoe Hart plead to her new friend. “I mean I know I ruined the parade, but come on you can’t be serious. I mean stocks? What century is this?!”

Zoe looked to Lavon, trying to reason with the mayor of her new town, Bluebell. Had he really just said the word ‘stocks’? Ok so maybe she’d crashed the float and ruined the Founder’s Day parade, but was he really suggesting some sort of medieval punishment. Zoe looked around the crowd on angry onlookers that had gathered around her, trying to find a single sympathetic face.

“Zoe, you could’ve killed someone! And you ruined the parade! I know you think this is just some small town stupid tradition, but it means a lot to us.” Lavon said harshly, grabbing Zoe’s upper arm and shaking the small woman.

Lavon set off for the other side of the city square, making a beeline for the old church sitting at one of the corners, dragging Zoe behind him. Zoe stumbled trying to keep up with Lavon’s long-legged strides in her heels. The crowd around them parted to let them follow through, then turned and followed close behind them. Once they were almost at the steps of the church, Lavon turned and lead the way around to the back side of the church, which backed up to the street and was located directly across the street from the small strip of stores that made up Bluebell’s shopping district. On the small strip of grass that separated the church from the sidewalk were two sets of honest to god stocks, right from the pages of a history book.

Lavon stopped, turning to face the angry mob that had followed them across the square. “Dr. Zoe Hart, I, Mayor Lavon Hayes, sentence you to one night in the stocks as in accordance with Bluebell’s city charter for the crime of reckless endangerment and mockery.” The angry crowd cheered.

“Lavon, please it’s me! It’s me, I’m your friend!” Zoe pleaded, desperately clawing at the mayor’s strong grip.

“I’m sorry Zoe, but it’s time you learn some respect for this town and our traditions. George help me out here,” George Tucker disentangled himself from Lemon’s clutches and ran up to grasp Zoe’s other arm and drag her to the closes set of stocks sticking up out of the ground. Zoe was no match for the combined strength of the two men and soon her head and both hands were secured in the tight wooden apparatus. Her heart dropped at the sound of the lock clinking closed somewhere to her left.

“And now for the ceremonial paddling of the criminal,” Lavon announced from somewhere behind Zoe.

Zoe felt her eyes widen comically, “Ceremonial what? You can NOT be serious guys! Isn’t this like assault or something?”

“This is a Bluebell tradition Dr. Hart, maybe it’ll help teach you to respect our other traditions. Why do you think we have such a low crime rate?” came the voice of George, off somewhere to her right, out of her limited line of sight. Locked in the stocks like she was, she could only stare ahead at the crowd of townspeople gathered to watch her punishment.

There was no warning when the old wooden paddle swung out to meet the doctor’s butt except the small whoosh of air parting. It wasn’t that Zoe hadn’t maybe fantasized about being spanked by the tall dark mayor, but this wasn’t what she’d imagined.

“Ahhhh,” Zoe cried out, feeling the sharp sting through her typical thin shorts. There was no pause between the first and second strikes of the paddle, or the third or fourth and so on, until Zoe’s behind was on constant fire. What was almost worse than the pain, was the humiliation of being spanked in front of the entire town. Zoe looked through watering eyes at the faces of her neighbor’s and patients as they cheered on her degradation. And front in center was Lemon Brieland, who stood with her posse of belles smiling smugly at the young doctor.

Blows continued to rain down on Dr. Hart’s ass, constantly hitting the same areas over and over again until Zoe thought that she might break from the pain. Lavon, former college football player, was using all of his strength and every blow jarred Zoe’s entire body, slamming her shoulders against the wooden brace. Eventually after what felt like half an hour to Zoe, Lavon paused.

“You are sentenced to 24 hours in the stocks to teach you your lesson. Sheriff Bill will watch you and I will return tomorrow to release you.” And with that Lavon, and the majority of the on looking townspeople, just walked away. And Zoe was left crying and bent over on the side of the street.

“I did tell you that you should just leave town, didn’t I?” Lemon walked closer to Zoe, mocking. “Looks like I was right wasn’t I, darling?” a childlike laugh sprung from Lemon’s lips as she strode around to the back of the stocks and delivered a few more swats to Zoe’s backside.

“Ow stop stop! Sheriff Bill stop her!” Zoe cried out.

“Oh shut up you, I need a nap,” Sheriff Bill waved her off, sitting down on a park bench a few meters away.

Lemon Brieland laughed again. “This is my town, Dr. Hart. My suggestion is that you leave town immediately tomorrow, if you make it through tonight.” And with one final swat, Lemon walked off with her belles.

The rest of the day passed Zoe slowly. Beside from the embarrassing stares and laughter, mostly from high school kids, the worst part was the boredom. And the heat, within half an hour, Zoe’s entire body was slicked in sweat. Zoe tried not think about what had just happened to her, and how she’d never be able to meet the eyes of anyone in this town ever again.

In New York, Zoe had been quite a little exhibitionist, letting her ex-boyfriend fuck her in the rooms of sleeping patients who could’ve woken up and caught them at any moment. She even once let him fuck her in the intern locker room during a shift change. And that was probably the most embarrassing thing about this situation, it’s that she couldn’t lie to herself and say that she didn’t like it even a little bit.

Slowly the sun began to set on Bluebell and all the good law-abiding citizens went home to their families as the shop keepers began to close for the night. Now that the sun was going down, there was a chill in the air and Zoe wished she was wearing a little more than short shorts and a thin cotton t-shirt. A groan from a couple feet away reminded her that she wasn’t completely alone: Sheriff Bill was still here. As Zoe watched out of the corner of her eye, the sheriff stood up, stretched and began folding up his newspaper. He then tossed the paper into the public trash can next to the bench he’d been sitting on and strode over to Zoe.

“Now Ms. Hart, let’s do this quickly, I got to get home, it’s meatloaf night.”

“Huh, w-“ Zoe began confused, before she was cut off by the sheriff unceremoniously shoving a wadded up piece of fabric in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the sheriff shrugged off his jacket and laid it down on the grass then started unbuckling his belt.

“That’s just to keep you quiet Ms. Hart, I’m not the only gentlemen you’ll be servicing tonight I’m sure, so let’s get this going,” Sheriff Bill walked around Zoe and in one movement pulled her shorts down to her knees. Too late Zoe cursed herself for going commando today. Rough fingers prodding at her vagina brought Zoe back to the present and the realization of her situation crashed down on her. She was restrained, gagged and about to be raped by a police officer in public. After half a second of shock, Zoe realized what she was feeling wasn’t just fear, it was also arousal.

She’d always had daddy issues which translated into inappropriate thoughts for older men, especially those in authority positions. That combined with her exhibitionist tendencies had her wetter than she’d like to admit as she felt one long finger breach her lower lips and find her clit through her folds.

“Ms. Hart, you’re enjoying this aren’t you? You little freak, you dirty girl,” came the shocked voice of the city’s sheriff from behind her. His admonishments caused a red blush to rise in her cheeks, as well as another rush of wetness to her cunt.

The older man withdrew his probing fingers, grasped Zoe’s hips with his strong hands and kicked one of her ankles to widen her stance, exposing her pussy to anyone walking by. Zoe couldn’t see behind her, but she felt the slow breach of her pussy by the man standing behind her. She let out a small squeal through her cloth gag and tried to claw at the wooden restraints her hands were trapped in, but with no effect.

Bill kept feeding his long cock into Zoe’s hole for far longer than she expected. She’d only ever had sex with her ex-boyfriend who topped out around five inches. Sheriff Bill had a massive 8 incher on him, and he hadn’t even bottomed out when Zoe’s squeals alerted him to the fact he was stretching new territory.

“They grow us a little bigger down here in the south, sweetheart,” Sheriff Bill smirked.

Zoe felt her inner walls stretching as they struggled to accommodate the large man. After far too long, she felt the end of Sheriff Bill’s member enter her as he pressed his large balls up onto her ass. She couldn’t even comprehend the sensations going through her body before the sheriff pulled out and slammed back in. The force pushed her shoulders against the wooden stock and wrenched and “oomf” from behind the gag.

Sheriff Bill relished the feeling of tight pussy around his hard cock. He loved his wife but after their first son, she had neglected their sex life and it had been years since Bill had the pleasure of pounding into a piece of ass as nice as the one currently impaled on his hard cock. He set a grueling pace, in and out, in and out, smacking Zoe’s still red backside with every other thrust.

Being taken from behind had always been good for Zoe, something about doggy style always made her feel degraded in a way that was just too good. The sheriff’s monster cock worked in and out of her, hitting her g-spot just enough to keep her on edge. Every smack of her ass by the sheriff sent delicious reverberations through her entire body, bringing back memories of the day’s earlier events, her public humiliation.

It was all Zoe could to stay balanced in her heels while Bill pounded away at her cunt from behind. Staring forward, Zoe looked at the now abandoned street that an hour ago was full of people. Anyone who drove or walked by would see her here, being defiled by the sheriff and enjoying it.

That thought sent Zoe over the edge, screaming from behind the gag the whole way. Sheriff Bill wasn’t far behind, the milking of his cock by Zoe’s slick channel was too much for his cock to resist and he came hot and strong inside Zoe, painting her insides with his ropey come.

One last slap to her bottom was all the goodbye that she got from the sheriff as he did his pants back up and grabbed his jacket before he removed the gag and walked off.

“Wait, you’re … you’re just leaving me like this?” Zoe called after his retreating figure.

“Yep, like I said, it’s meatloaf night. See you tomorrow!”

Zoe stared at the back of the man who just fucked her silly in the middle of city square until he rounded a corner. She couldn’t believe what just happened to her, she felt like she was living in a porno. Here she was, some guys cum dripping down her legs after just getting fucked in public. At that thought, she felt another rush of wetness between her legs.

After about half an hour, Zoe began to worry. With the sheriff’s release dripping down her thighs and the thrill of that last encounter wearing off, Zoe really began to feel the ache in her limbs from her bent position and wooden restraints. Maybe another half of an hour had gone by before she heard soft steps approaching. As soon as she realized someone was coming, her heart rate shot up into the stratosphere, someone was going to see her like this, her and the sheriff’s cum running down her legs out in the open.

A low whistle sounded from behind her and Zoe tensed up, bringing her knees together with a slap, trying to retain what shred of modesty she might have left. She could feel the hot prying gaze of the newcomer on her ass, coloring her cheeks and most likely other areas of her body with a warm blush.

“Well, well Ms. Hart, it looks like you’ve already had quite the evening,”

Zoe let out a sigh of relief. “George! George, get me out of here! I’m serious the sheriff just left me here after he… George, he….” Zoe bit down on her tongue. “I have to get home before everyone comes back in the morning,”

“Shh, shh relax Zoe,” George stepped forward, grabbing one of Zoe’s hip bones with a strong warm hand. “Relax, everyone knows what’s going on. No one will be surprised to see you like this in the morning.” George’s thumb started making small circling movements on her hip.

“George, what are you… what do you mean everyone knows?” a feeling of uneasiness rising in her.

“Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. Everyone knows that the men of Bluebell are going to use this opportunity to set you straight. Hell, some of the women of Bluebell might come out tonight, you never know. It’s been a while since we’ve had a paddling, it tend to rev everyone’s engines if you know what I mean.” George’s free hand had started roughly massing Zoe’s ass at this point, squeezing and groping and kneading one cheek at a time.

“George, stop, this can’t really be happening. You’re saying that everyone is Bluebell is just ok with this?” Zoe protested, but George’s ministrations were putting a hint of breathlessness in her voice.

George, for his part, just laughed. “Zoe, up in New York this might seem unimaginable, but the South hangs on to our traditions and this is just one of them.” George slid the hand that was gripping her hip so tightly down to probe her pussy. “Come on Zoe, open those legs for me, I’ll make it good you know I will.”

In that moment, Zoe realized she had to make a decision. She could struggle and George would still fuck her and probably hurt her. But this was George Tucker after all, she’d been fantasizing about him since she got to Bluebell and she realized she didn’t really want to resist him. So she just let her knees fall apart and mentally prepared herself.

“There we go Zoe,” George approved, pushing two fingers deep into her cunt straight away. If she hadn’t already had a stretching from Bill earlier, she would’ve screamed. Even still, the sudden intrusion left her gasping for air. George scissored his fingers back and forth until he found her g-spot, tucked away inside of her. Zoe’s breath caught in her throat as he scraped past it, so slowly back and forth.

Withdrawing, he suddenly pushed back in with three fingers, nailing her most sensitive spot over and over. Zoe felt her breath start to come in frantic puffs. George’s long thick fingers kept sawing in and out of her used vagina, her wetness spilling out and soaking George’s hand.

“You’re so wet, Zoe. Looks like we’ve got a little exhibitionist in our sleepy little town. What is it that arouses you more, the fact we’re in public and anyone could be watching, or the fact that you’re all tied up and couldn’t stop me if you wanted to?” He punctuated the last sentence with a fourth finger entering her folds, eliciting a whimper from Zoe. With so much of George’s hand inside of her, he couldn’t miss hitting her g-spot on every single thrust inside of her. Zoe felt her climax building as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her moans became a constant string of noise.

“Are you about to come? Just like this, just from my fingers?” George leaned forward, whispering in Zoe’s ear. He kept up the brutal pace, in and out, of his digits, until Zoe couldn’t help but ground her weeping pussy against his fist, slamming down to meet his hand for every thrust. She felt herself tipping towards the edge when suddenly she was empty.

Eyes widening with shock and a frustrated moan issuing from her mouth, Zoe slid as far back as the stocks would allow her to, searching for something warm and hard to impale herself on.

“Zoe, now how would letting you cum just like that teach you a lesson?” George chuckled. “No Zoe I think that if you want to cum, you need to beg.”

Zoe could hardly speak between her whines and pants, “George.. what are you- come on George…mmmm… come on, what are you doing. George, what the hell!”

Zoe felt George’s fingers slip back into her, teasingly rubbing against her clit. “Now, Zoe, that wasn’t much of a beg,” Rough calloused fingers rubbed against her overly sensitive clitoris, the longest finger sinking back into her channel. Zoe felt herself coming back to the edge.

George’s strokes were painfully slow. Zoe tried leaning back into them, but the stocks kept her in place. She could only stand still and allow George to keep her right at the edge.

“George, please just go faster please just do anything I can’t do this George, please.” Zoe breathed out.

“Better Zoe, tell me what you want me to do, be specific.”

“George! Damn it George, finger me faster! Harder! Please George, I need it harder!” As if she’d spoken a magic word, George’s response was instantaneous. HE rammed all four of his fingers back inside of her, jamming into her g-spot and wrenching an orgasm from her quaking body. Zoe felt her knees buckle as pleasure ripped through her body. George kept all of his fingers in place, pumping her channel all the way through her aftershocks. Finally, he pulled his intruding fingers out of her, wiping her juices on her backside.

“Normally, Ms. Hart, I wouldn’t be leaving here without test driving those pretty little lips of yours, but Lemon was very clear about what I could and couldn’t do with you tonight. But now that I know what a little freak you are, we’ll be meeting again. I think you’d look good tied down on my desk with my dick in your mouth and a vibrator in your pussy. We could even leave the blinds open, let the whole town know exactly who you are. But for now, you should get ready, you’ve got a long night ahead of you.”


End file.
